kart_kingdomkartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kart Kingdom Wiki Guidelines
Welcome to the Kart Kingdom Wiki! We are a PG-13, LGBTQIAPK+ friendly wiki. We welcome anyone regardless of race, religion, irreligion, beliefs, traditions, practices, rituals, national origin, city of origin, background, ethics, heritage, philosophy, sex, gender identity, sexual orientation, romantic orientation, sensual attraction, politics, color ancestry, age, (if you are under 13 then like..just look around the wiki, don't join because COPPA rules lol) abilities/disabilities, blindness, deafness, their body, language, economic or family status, interests, or life situation. Here, you can make pages about Kart Kingdom, talk in the chatroom and forums, make blog posts, upload images and videos, and more. Now, before you edit, comment, use the forums, or chat, please be sure to read our Guidelines. They are very important to know, and they aren't the same as Kart Kingdom's COPPA rules in the slightest. Notes Note as of Sunday, March 17th, 2019, at 10:46 AM, CST, the American English rule DOES NOT APPLY ANYMORE. It will not get you punished, nor will it get you a warning. IF SOMEONE ATTEMPTS TO GIVE YOU A WARNING OR BAN FOR THIS RULE, NOTIFY ANOTHER ADMIN OR MOD IMMEDIATELY. General Guidelines This set of guidelines apply to the entire wiki (including the chat). * Swearing and sexually inappropriate behavior is not allowed (This includes words like the R Word). Please do not attempt to use inappropriate language, especially using words, phrases, or different languages to censor them. Words such as "stupid" "idiot" "hell" or "dumb" are permitted unless used to insult other users. * Be careful with your words. Bullying/harassment is absolutely not tolerated and will result in a temporary ban. * Do not advertise outside of the Advertisements board or your user profile. You won't get banned for this, you'll just be asked to stop, and your advertisement will be removed. You are allowed to put ads on your user profile, however. * Photos containing blood/gore, suggestive content, or offensive content are not allowed. * Discrimination against one's race, gender, sexuality, disabilities, religion, background, age, country of origin, etc. is not allowed. Remember to treat everyone with respect, despite their differences. The excuse of " is not actually a gender/sexuality/race/religion/background/country/state/territory/etc" will NOT work. IT DOES NOT MATTER IF YOU CLAIM THE GENDER/SEXUALITY/RACE/RELIGION/BACKGROUND/COUNTRY/STATE/TERRITORY/ETC IS NOT ACTUALLY A GENDER/SEXUALITY/RACE/RELIGION/BACKGROUND/COUNTRY/STATE/TERRITORY/ETC, THIS STILL APPLIES AS DISCRIMINATION AND WILL RESULT IN A PUNISHMENT OF SOME SORT. THIS IS ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT RULES OF THE WIKI. THIS RULE ALSO APPLIES TO ALL PARTNER WIKIS, DISCORDS, FORUMS, ETC. ANY SEXISM, RACISM, HOMOPHOBIA, XENOPHOBIA, TRANSPHOBIA, ISLAMOPHOBIA, CHRISTOPHOBIA, BIPHOBIA, ACEPHOBIA, DEMIPHOBIA, AGEISM, ABLEISM, LINGUICISM, INTERSEXPHOBIA, SEROPHOBIA, ADULTISM, GERONTOPHOBIA, AUTISMOPHOBIA, HETEROPHOBIA, JUDEOPHOBIA, APOROPHOBIA, AUDISM, FATISM, HETERONORMATIVITY, LESBOPHOBIA, FEAR OF RELIGIONS, HATRED OF RELIGIONS, ETC, WILL BE REMOVED AND GET YOU BANNED. IT DOES NOT MATTER WHAT YOU CLAIM. IF YOU JUST CAME HERE TO BE DISCRIMINATORY YOU WILL BE BANNED. YOU CANNOT PUT RELIGION AS A WAY TO DEFEND YOURSELF EITHER. DISCRIMINATION IS DISCRIMINATION, PERIOD, AND IT WILL GET YOU BANNED. * No badge farming. This means making unwanted edits, comments, articles, etc to get badges. NOTE: THIS DOES NOT INCLUDE MINOR EDITS. THOSE ARE COMPLETELY FINE. * No spamming or creating random/irrelevant pages. If someone does a random spam like a short "urfhjkifj" in the comment section of a page, this will not need a warning, block, or ban, but if its an extremely long spam, then yes, this will require a warn. Blog posts don't count however. * Do not make comments that are unrelated to the article or thread that you are commenting on. This will count as spam. This includes stuff like saying "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8," on pages in the comments. * Sharing sensitive personal information, such as passwords (even if it's your own), will result in a temporary ban. * Do not ask others for their personal information (even if it is not sensitive; things like age will still count). * Vandalism is NOT tolerated here. This will result in a temporary ban without a warning. * No sockpuppeting. This means creating multiple accounts to avoid a ban or cause problems on the wiki. Sockpuppets may be blocked permanently. Having multiple accounts is allowed as long as you are not pretending to be someone else and are not breaking any rules. * Do NOT force people to smoke, take drugs, or to drink alcohol. ''' * Controversial topics, such as religion or politics, may be removed. This is to avoid people getting into heated arguments. * Do not attempt to dox anyone. Doxing is when you search for someone's personal information without their consent. This will result in an infinite ban. * Please do not beg for moderator/administrator/bureaucrat rights. These rights are based off of responsibility and frequent activity of the wiki. You can request rights, but harassing staff for them is not acceptable. * Use grammar in pages. If you break this rule, you will '''not get blocked, banned, or warned, all that will happen is the mistake will get fixed, no message will need to be given to the user breaking this rule either. This is a very minor rule, so if you get banned, blocked, or warned for this rule, notify another admin or high rank as soon as possible. * Minimodding is not allowed. This is where a user who is not a mod/admin/bureaucrat/rollback/etc, is pretending to be one by giving fake warnings and stuff. If you do this, you will get a warn. * These rules apply to ALL members of the wiki, staff do not have the rights to break them, everybody must follow the rules. * Do NOT try to attempt to scam anyone on this wiki, this is a major rule and will result in a longer ban or block then usual. * Don't make pages that are off topic from the wiki itself. You will not get a ban, block, or warn from this. All that will happen is your page will be removed and you'll be asked to stop. * Gossiping is not tolerated. This is a more major rule, and will result in a longer ban/block. * Do not necropost. You won't get banned, blocked or warned for this, you'll just be asked to stop, and the thread will be closed. * Please do NOT imposter people and pretend to be them. YOU WILL BE BLOCKED FOR THIS. General Consequences 1 wrong deed: warning 2 wrong deeds: another warning 3 wrong deeds: 2 hour block or kick 4 wrong deeds: 1 day block or 2 hour ban 5 wrong deeds: 2 day block or 5 hour ban 6 wrong deeds: 4 day block or 2 day ban 7 wrong deeds: 1 week block or 4 day ban 8 wrong deeds: 2 week block or 1 week ban Consequences for more major rules broken 1 wrong deed: 1 month block or 3 week ban 2 wrong deeds: 2 month block or 5 week ban 3 wrong deeds; 3 month block or 7 week ban Category:Rules Category:Kk wiki stuff